A Wizard's Wand
by gothic antagonist
Summary: It was hard to believe but there they were, after two years of being together, about to adopt a poor young girl whose parents had abandoned her. Response to HalfBaked challenge


**A/N**- I certainly hope that this is sufficient. Finding an idea for a story with these two particular characters is...difficult, to say the least. But I must say, I am proud of how this came out. Oh, and I have written this story as if the only people that were killed in the Battle of Hogwarts were the Death Eaters, excluding Draco, Lucius, and Severus, and Voldemort. Don't forget to review!

***Response to HalfBaked challenge~ Remus Lupin & Mr. Ollivander**

* * *

It was hard to believe but there they were, after two years of being together, about to adopt a poor young girl whose parents had abandoned her. The two men held hands as they watched the double doors before them, ready for whatever was going to emerge from them.

"You'll be a wonderful father," the dark man said comfortingly to his partner. "Don't worry."

"You will too," he replied, smiling thankfully. "She's going to need a strict hand to help raise her. You know I would end up letting her get away with things."

"But having an understanding parent is helpful too. I'm quick to judge children, it seems."

The shorter man laughed, breaking up the tension in the air. "Yes, you're guilty of that, I'd say."

Suddenly both men froze--the doors had opened. Standing before them was a seven-year-old girl with beautiful brown hair, green eyes that were sparkling with happiness, and a smile that would brighten _anyone's_ day. She looked up at the pair and held her hand out. "My name is Milli. Milli Thompson. I'm your new daughter!"

"Hello, Milli. I'm Remus Lupin," one of the men said as he shook her hand.

"Severus Snape," the other man said, not looking _nearly_ as friendly as his partner. "It's nice to meet you."

* * *

_Four years later_

"Papa, Papa!!" Milli ran up the stairs and into her parents' bedroom, waving an envelope around excitedly. "Guess what?"

"What is it, sweetheart?" Remus asked, looking up from his book.

"I got my letter from Hogwarts!! It just came in!" She giggled and jumped up and down like a bunny. "I can't believe it, I'm actually going to Hogwarts! _Me!_"

"That's wonderful!" He put his book down and picked her up. "We'll have to tell Daddy when he gets home."

"Ooh, ooh, can I tell him? He'll be so surprised!!" She giggled again and hugged his neck. "Hey, he'll be my professor won't he? That'll be so cool! Everyone else will be so impressed with me, won't they? You know, when I show them how much I know about Potions and the Dark Arts and stuff?"

Remus thought back to when he was in school and shook his head. "You won't want to brag, Milli. You should try your best to remain humble, okay?"

"I know, because people won't like me if I brag and make them feel bad about themselves, right?" She nodded. "I understand."

"And it might be best if you keep your knowledge of the Dark Arts to yourself. That could get you into serious trouble if you aren't careful," he warned.

"Okay, Papa."

Suddenly a door opened and then closed. Footsteps were heard, and in a minute a dark man was standing in the doorway. "My, don't we look happy?" He smiled.

"Guess what, Daddy?" Milli said even more excitedly as Remus put her down. "I got my letter today! I'm going to Hogwarts with you in a few weeks!"

Severus smiled wider, pride sparkling from within the depths of his nearly black eyes. "I know, silly. You're eleven now, you were bound to get a letter."

"I didn't think I would, because I'm a werewolf and all...." she said, looking at Remus.

He nodded, understanding what she meant. "Dumbledore is a very kind man, Milli. He won't judge you based on whatever..._condition _you may be in."

"Oh, doesn't that mean I'll have to go shopping for a wand and stuff?"

"Yep, we'll do that a few days before the train leaves."

"Train?" Milli asked, frowning with disappointment in her eyes. "I wanted to go with Daddy, though."

"You should be on the train with the other kids for your first trip," Severus said. "Don't worry, we'll be seeing a lot of each other when we go."

"Okay!" Milli smiled brightly and ran into her room, leaving the two men to themselves.

"I can't believe it's been four years already," Remus said as he rubbed his tired eyes. "It seems like only yesterday, you know?"

"Apparently, most parents feel the same way you do," Sev answered, sitting beside him. "You aren't alone in that aspect. I feel it too."

"Yes, but you'll be with her." Remus rested his head on Sev's chest as the two laid back against the pillows. "I'll have to wait until the holidays to see her again..."

"It'll be okay. We'll both be writing to you everyday, probably." He kissed the man's head and chuckled. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

The three were definitely not what you would expect to see walking around in Diagon Alley. A frightening man walking beside a shorter friendly man, holding hands, keeping a careful eye on a young curious child...they were an odd family, but a family nonetheless. The first shop they entered was the bookstore, just to get it over with.

"Ooh, that looks cool!" Milli exclaimed, referring to the tower of books in the window. "How do you think they balance them so well? Magic?"

"Most likely," Remus said with a smile.

"Do you think _I'll_ learn how to do that?"

"Oh you'll do more than that," he assured her.

"Man, I want a wand _really_ badly..." Milli looked over at Ollivander's and smiled darkly. "Can I go over there first?"

The men looked at each other. "Yes, you can," Sev answered. "I'll get the books and meet you over there."

Remus nodded. "Alright." He kissed him softly and was pulled away by an overly eager Milli. He laughed and walked with her. "Calm down, Milli. You'll get one soon enough."

When they entered the store, an old man looked up from an even _older_ book and smiled warmly at them. "Remus, my boy. You've returned, eh? Buying your daughter's first wand, I'm guessing?"

"Yes. It's nice to see you again, Mr. Ollivander." The pair walked over to him.

"Can I have a wand, please??" Milli asked eagerly. "I'm going to Hogwarts this year with my Daddy and it'll be great but I need a wand first."

Ollivander chuckled. "Yes, my dear. Hold on, let me look." He disappeared into the back for a moment, and returned with a box in his hand. "Here, try this one."

Milli took the wand and looked questioningly at Lupin. "How uhh...what do I do?"

"Just give it a wave," Ollivander said cheerfully.

"Okay..." She looked at it, and then did as she was told. Three boxes flew out of the wall and almost hit Severus in the head as he walked in.

"Whoa," he said, ducking just in time. "That was close."

"Are you okay?" Milli asked, her eyes already filling with tears.

"Yes, I'm fine." He kissed her head and instantly her expression changed.

"That one was no good," Milli said as she put it on the counter. She stepped back. "Do you have another one, maybe?"

"Of course I do." He smiled and handed her a wand that looked similar to Severus'.

"Hmm..." She looked at it for a moment, as if seriously studying its ability, and grinned happily. "Yeah, this one's perfect!"

"How do you know?" Sev asked her.

"She's right, Severus," Ollivander said certainly. "That one is perfect for her."

"Heehee told you!" Milli giggled and hopped again. "I got my wand! I got my wand!"

Remus laughed. "Be careful though, okay? We don't want to accidentally harm someone, do we?"

"Nope!" Milli handed him the wand. "Here, you watch it. I don't trust myself." She grinned dangerously.

"Thank you, Mr. Ollivander," Remus said after Milli had hurried out. "She can be...quite a handful at times."

"Ah, I believe that. But you two have done a beautiful job raising her." He smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I'm proud of both of you."

"I couldn't have done it without him," Remus said, looking almost dreamily at Sev as he had done years ago. "He's kept me strong through all of this."

"Yes and without _you_," Sev said as he wrapped his arm around Remus' waist, "I would have cracked a long time ago. But she's worth it."

"Yes...she is."

Ollivander chuckled. "Go on, you two. You have more things to buy your little girl. I'd hurry if I were you, looks like the crowd will be hitting in an hour or so."

"Then we'd better get out of here quickly," they said in stereo. The two looked at each other and laughed as they walked out, hand-in-hand.

* * *

**A/N**- I hope you liked it!! I certainly thought it was adorable as I was writing it, so...haha. You know what's next right? Please review!!!! x3


End file.
